Konoha's Black Flash
by KnifeofShadows
Summary: What if Minato to precautions so that Naruto would become strong and not have his training stunted by teachers that hate him. What if Minato made it so that Naruto would learn all his techniques and become a legend that will be more infamous than his father's, The legend of Konoha no Kuro Senko! AU Naruto/Small Harem Strong/Smart Naruto Rated M for Gore and Language
1. Minato's Decision

Konoha's Black Flash Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

This story is inspired by A Father's Gift by darn2k

Talking-"Troublesome"

Thinking- _Troublesome_

Dates- **November 14**

Summons talking- **Baka!**

Summons thinking- _**Baka!**_

**October 9th**

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage had single handedly changed the tide of the third shinobi world war but could not think of a way to protect his son from the wrath of the villagers if he were to seal the Kyubi no Yoko inside him.

"Think Minato think! You are a level 10 Seal master for god sake and you can't think of a single way to help your son protect himself in the future!" Minato screams at himself. He looks around the Namikaze estate and sees the empty wall behind him. An idea comes to mind and Minato jumps up out of the chair so fast he knocks over his chair. He Hiraishins away in a bright yellow flash and suddenly reappears in the library, scaring the hell out of his wife. Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero and pregnant wife of Minato then picked up the book she was reading on how to raise a child and flings it at the Minato's face. However one does not become the youngest kage in history without having the reflexes to duck under a book flung by a pregnant wife.

"What the hell was that for Kushina?" Minato yells with an anime tick mark on his forehead.

"If you didn't want a book flung at your forehead then don't go flashing everywhere! What is wrong with walking?" Yelled Kushina at an equal volume.

"Fine you're right" Says Minato as he starts pulling out books from the walls.

"Of course I'm right now what the hell are you doing?" Kushina asks.

"I am getting books and objects for Naruto and I am going to seal it away." Minato says and he makes a pile of everything he wants Naruto to have. Minato then makes the signs for a storage seal and places his hand on the wall and from his palm, drawings extend and suddenly everything that was in the pile was in the seal.

"What is in it..." Kushina begins to ask but stops and has a shocked look on her face.

Kushina then yells. "I'M IN LABOR! CALL BIWAKO AND HIRUZEN!" Minato flashes out to the Hokage's office and explains the situation to the Hokage and his wife.

"It's time!" Minato yells and grabs the Sandaime and his wife.

October 10th

Minato looks at his child and the Kyubi and yells at the top of his lungs, "Seal!" The Shinigami reaches through his stomach and grabs the soul of the Kyubi. The Kyubi feels intense pain as his yin side is ripped from his yang and feels the yin side gets sealed into the child on the altar.

Hiruzen Sarutobi runs up to Minato and kneels by his side and hears his last words, "Make sure Naruto is a hero."

Minato then thinks_, I have done my best and only hope that what I have done for Naruto will help him and I hope that he will live a good life._

And those were the last thoughts of Minato Namikaze, The Yondaime Hokage and the greatest hero that Konohagakure no Sato ever had.

**October 10th 6 Years Later**

6 years has passed since the Kyubi was "killed" by the Yondaime Hokage and despite Minato's last wishes, His son has been treated as the village pariah. Now every year on October tenth, the ignorant villagers of Konohagakure no Sato performed the annual "Fox hunt" when they would attempt to kill Naruto Uzumaki.

"Get back here you demon!" yelled a villager that was chasing after Naruto.

"We will finish what the Sandaime should have finished 6 years ago!" yelled another villager that looks as if he was wearing a chunin vest.

"Tonight! We avenge our Yondaime!" yelled an anbu as he raised his sword above his head to rally the angry mob behind him.

Naruto was running as fast as he could and had to keep turning down alleys to avoid the faster members of the mob. He turns around a corner and finds himself in a part of the village that he has never been before. Naruto looks behind him to see that mob make the same corner and jumps into the large house to his left. He shuts the door behind him and sees the mob begin to dissipate. Naruto looks around and finds a portrait of his idol with his arm around a beautiful woman with long red hair wearing a white dress with a black over coat.

"THIS IS THE FOURTH HOKAGE'S HOUSE!" Naruto yells as begins to panic._ If the villagers think that I have been in the house of their hero, I will be even more hated!_ Naruto starts on his way out of the house but sees something that shocks him to the core. There on the mantle of the fireplace is an envelope that says, To Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto walks up to the letter and holds it in his hand. Inside is a letter that says,

_Hello Naruto,_

_If you are reading this than your mother and I are most likely dead so I have to say everything I want to say in this letter. My name is Minato Namikaze and I am your father. As I write this, the Kyubi is rampaging so I know that I will have to seal it within someone and I am sorry it will be you. Yes, Naruto, You are the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi. There are people that will want to hurt you and I am sorry that even though you are a hero, you will likely be treated badly. There are things inside the house that I would like you to have so go to the back of the house there is a seal that only your blood will open. When you open the seal something will surprising will happen so do not be alarmed and what it is, you will have to see for yourself._

_Your Father,_

_Minato Namikaze_

Naruto drops to one knee and starts to cry. Why did nobody tell me about my parents?

"I bet Jiji knew but he never told me!" Naruto says as he walks to the back of the house. On one wall there is a seal with craters and cracks around the wall as if people were trying to crack the wall to get past the seal. Naruto bits down hard on his thumb and rubs his blood along the seal. The wall begins to shake and the seal turns blue. As soon as the seal turns blue, Naruto feels a searing pain on the back of his hand and looks to see the same seal that was on the wall get burned into his hand. The seal then turns a bright blue and a pair of fingerless black gloves with metal guards on the back. Naruto slips on the gloves to see them fit him perfectly and also covers the seal that is tattooed onto his hand.

"So cool!" Naruto yells as he begins to leave the house and he begins to head toward the apartment Jiji gave him.

**10 Minutes Later at Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto opens to the door of the apartment when he gets there and sits down on the couch and starts to think over everything that has happened. As soon as he sat down, the seal on his hand shined bright and out came a scroll and a bunch of books. Naruto looks at the scroll but he cannot read what is written on the side of it. When he opened it, he sees a bunch of signatures on the scrolls that look as if they are written in blood so he decides to write his name on it since if bunch of people wrote their names then it must be a good idea. As soon as he signs the first scroll, he feels a tattoo burn onto his left forearm. It looked like an almost tribal drawing of a dragon that was only in black and looked very simple but Naruto could tell it held great power.

Suddenly Naruto feels like he has been turned inside out and when he looks around, the only thing he sees is gold, gold so shiny and pure he can see his reflection. When he looks closer he sees a GIGANTIC dragon like 2 stories gigantic.

"Hello Child, My name is Ryuaruji" Says Ryuaruji. (1)

"A TALKING LIZARD!" Yells Naruto only to receive a smack on the head by someone behind him. When Naruto turns around he sees that it a baby silver dragon the size of his head.

"Hey we're Dragons not lizards, ya baka! Name's Ryugin." Says Ryugin (2)

"Hey Ryugin, My name's Naruto! Nice to meet you!" Says Naruto, ecstatic at someone who didn't immediately hate him.

"So Minato left you the summoning scroll for the dragons, huh kid? He never signed our scroll himself but we met several times. The summoning scroll for the dragons has been inside the Namikaze clan since the beginning. And now you are the newest Namikaze to be welcome to Ryuhono Cliff (3), it is the residence of the dragons" Ryuaruji tells me.

"That's so COOL! So do a lot of people sign the summoning scroll?" Naruto asks the gigantic gold dragon.

"No one has signed the scroll before you in 55 years." Ryuaruji tells me and gives a big booming laugh that travels across Ryuhono Cliff when he sees the shocked look on Naruto's face.

"So does that mean I can just summon a dragon at anytime?" Naruto asks with a look of glee upon his face.

"Yea bro just put a swipe blood across the tattoo that appeared on your left forearm. So you can summon me at anytime." Ryugin explains to Naruto.

"Wait, does that mean you want to be friends?" Naruto asks with a hopeful tone of voice as he doesn't have any friends beside Jiji, Teuchi-san and Ayame-chan.

"Not just friends bro, we're partners!" Ryugin says and raises his fist to Naruto to fist-bump. Naruto then bumps his fist and doesn't notice the smile of Ryuaruji's face when he sees the friendship between his son and minato's son.

"I have to go! I will summon you later!" Naruto says and starts to leave with a wave of his hand before he realizes, wait, I don't know how to get back?

"Um, excuse me Ryuaruji-sama. How do I get home?" Naruto asks the gigantic dragon with a pleading look upon his face.

"Like this." Ryuaruji says and breathes a huge billow of golden flames at Naruto and the next thing Naruto knew, he was back in his room.

**6 Months Later**

6 months has passed since Naruto had met Ryugin and since then, he had finally met someone who wanted to be his friend. He had grown to be 4'8" because of the physical training he did with Ryugin and his father when they taught him the Dragon fist style of taijutsu. Now he was finally old enough to join the academy. Naruto was so excited after reading all the books given to him from his father about shinobi; he was finally going to be one! He had read the book called_ How to Unlock your Chakra and additional Chakra control exercises by Tsunade Senju_ and although it took him a month, he had finally unlocked his chakra and after a little help from Ryugin who started to learn ninjutsu from his father, Naruto could balance a leaf on his forehead while having a kunai on each finger. Naruto had also heard about water walking but he had yet to find somewhere where he could train. He had also read the books about the history of konoha and Naruto had already memorized it, especially the part about his father. A bunch of things had started to come out of the seal on his hand such as clothes and notes from his father like in one he was told how to seal back into the seal to always have his stuff. Naruto turns his head to the door when he hears someone knock in a very familiar way.

"Come in Jiji!" Naruto yells very excitedly as Jiji only comes at the end of the month.

"Naruto, it's time to go to the Academy." The Hokage tells Naruto.

"YES!" Naruto yelled so loud he sounded like one of those fan girls that follows that emo kid around the village. Naruto Jumps up and puts on the cloths his father put into the seal. It was a pair of black anbu pants and a white short sleeves shirt with a red swirl on the front and on top of the shirt he had a vest similar to the Jonin Vest but in black and with a pair of shinobi sandals. Finally he slipped on the gloves that blocked his seal and he was done, he looked like a ninja and not just the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi.

"Very nice" Hiruzen tells Naruto when he sees' Naruto's new outfit and not his normal "kill me" orange jumpsuit.

"Let's GO!" Naruto yells and punches his foot into the air. As Naruto walks out the door, he sees the looks that people always give him stop when they see that he is in the company of the Sandaime Hokage. And the Hokage would not tolerate any animosity to Naruto as any hate he felt was directed at Naruto was quickly silenced with a burst of KI.

"Jiji, I have a question?" Naruto asks the Hokage next to him as they walk to the academy. You

"Of course my boy, what do you want to know?" Hiruzen asks the boy next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me my father was the 4th Hokage?" Naruto asks the Hokage with an innocent look upon his face.

Hiruzen suddenly has a look of dread upon his face when he realizes Naruto knows of his heritage.

Hiruzen then says, "I was going to announce it on the day you become 12 and you cannot tell anyone because it is an s-class secret. If people from Iwagakure or Kumogakure find out, then assassins will come to kill you."

"Okay." Naruto says with look that looks like he is deep in thought however despite the questions in his head Naruto decided to not ask any more question.

**10 Minutes, At the Academy**

And after that awkward moment, Naruto and the Hokage continue on their way to the academy. The only stop was when Naruto stopped to get candy that he could have and give to any friends he made at the school. However when he got to the classroom and the Hokage left, he immediately saw the looks of hatred from the teachers and whenever he tried to get the attention of a kid, they either ignored him or told him, "My mommy told me not to talk to you, sorry" and walked away. What also drove him insane was that he was trying to be kind and trying to make friends but everyone was ignoring him and swarming around this broody, dark-haired emo kid who was ignoring everyone.

"Whatever" Naruto says as he takes a seat next to a girl that has blue hair and is wearing a big gray jacket.

He looks over to the girl and says, "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Hi...I'm...Hi...hi...nata" The girl says with a crimson face and a really bad stutter.

"Do you want to be friends Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks Hinata hopeful that he would finally have a friend.

"Hai" Hinata says with a face so red that she put most apples to shame. Before they could continue the conversation, he feels a tap on the shoulder and turns to see the emo kid behind him with the members of his fan club behind him.

"Hey dope, give me those gloves" He says with his hand out as if Naruto should hand him the gloves.

"Nope" Naruto says and turns to face Hinata again.

"Hey! That's Sasuke Uchiha! He's SO MUCH cooler than you so you should give him those gloves!" A girl with pink hair and the voice of a banshee yells at Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I don't care." Naruto says and turns his back once more to talk to Hinata. Sasuke raises his right fist to hit Naruto but stops when he sees the sensei walk in.

"OKAY EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" The sensei says and swells his head to unnaturally large levels,

"My name is Iruka so you can call me Iruka-Sensei and this is Mizuki-sensei" Iruka-sensei says and points to the chunin to his right that has neck length silver hair.

"So today we are learning about the history of Konoha..." Iruka-sensei starts but that was all Naruto remembers as he drifts to sleep.

When Naruto wakes up, he notices that he is not in the classroom any more. It looks like he is in a sewer with pipes everywhere and as he begins to walk through it, he sees and bunch of steel bars and a piece of paper with the kanji for seal. As he walks within 15 feet of it he sees inside is a gigantic fox. Naruto hears it move and suddenly he sees that the giant fox actually has 9 tails and is looking at him curiously.

**"So you are my new container, huh kit?"** The gigantic fox says.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks the fox.

**"I am the Kyubi no Yoko and you are my Jinchuriki"** The Kyubi says.

"Wait, you said 'I am the Kyubi' but what's your name?' Naruto asks the Kyubi.

**"No one has asked me my name in almost fifty years; my name is Kurama, Kit."** Kurama tells Naruto.

"Do you want to be friends?" Naruto asks Kurama in hopes that he would have a new friend.

**"Sure Kit, I'll be your friend in fact I'll give you something to make you stronger."** Kurama tells Naruto and suddenly the chakra starts to rise of the fox and surrounds Naruto. Naruto stops to feel a pain in his chest and it continue to spread across his body. The pain continues to grow and grow and Naruto falls to one knee. And suddenly it stops.

"What did you do?" Naruto asks Kurama once he gets up.

**"I gave you the Magnet release Kekkai Genkai or more specifically the ability to control Metal sand such as gold dust and Iron sand. When I was born, my father the Sage of six paths gave each of the nine tailed beasts a power and I was given the ability to control genetics. That is why I and now you have amazing healing and why I was able to give you a Kekkai Genkai."** Kurama explains to Naruto.

"Thank you! Now I will become stronger!" Naruto yells as he punches his fist into the air. Suddenly it felt like his connection to his mindscape was fading.

"Someone is trying to wake you up but from now one we have mental links so don't be alarmed if you hear talking in your head." The Gigantic Fox says and gives a big laugh that echoes through the sewer. As Naruto fades away Kurama thinks, _Maybe He is the one Father talked about. He will become strong and I will help him._

Next thing Naruto knows he is back in the classroom and Hinata is shaking him awake.

"So Naruto would you like to tell me the name of the 2nd Hokage or were you too busy snoring" Iruka says with a disappointed look on his face.

"Oh, the second Hokage is Tobirama Senju if that is all, I am going back to sleep." Naruto says while ignoring the shocked faces of his peers and puts his head down to sleep without dreams of giant foxes.

**Hey Guys Knife here! I am not dead but I did not get a lot of love from Son of the Night so I am putting the story on Hiatus. If you guys want me continue let me know but until then, that is on the side. This is a new story about Naruto so Review, Follow and Favorite Please! Knife is out PEACE!**


	2. On the Path to Strength

Konoha's Black Flash Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

This story is inspired by A Father's Gift by darn2k

Talking-"Troublesome"

Thinking- _Troublesome_

Dates- **November 14**

Summons talking- **Baka!**

Summons thinking- _**Baka!**_

**6 Years later**

6 years of the same story, Naruto doesn't pay attention or falls asleep, then gets called out, and then he answered the question given to him with flying colors then once again falls asleep. People were starting to think of him like a member of the Nara clan, a lazy genius. Despite having the talent to have graduate during his first year, Naruto decided to do stay the entire 6 years in the Academy so that by the time his is 12 and a genin, he will be strong enough to protect himself against the assassins that would want to kill him because of his father. During the 6 years that he had been training, he had finally been able to walk on water, climb trees and climb up a waterfall while having kunai on each finger. So basically, he finally had control over the massive chakra that Kurama provided him with. His father had sent him several letters giving him advice about his training such as asking him to find his nature affinity by pumping chakra into the pieces of Chakra paper that Minato had put into the seal for Naruto. When Naruto pumped into chakra into the paper, he was surprised that he had Wind, Fire and Water release. So in Water release, he had learned Water release: Gunshot, Water release: Water prison Jutsu, Water release: Water dragon bullet Jutsu and in Fire release he has learned, Fire release: Great Fireball Jutsu, Fire release: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu. Naruto once saw Kakashi's Raikiri and wanted to learn it but could not because he did not have a lightning affinity so he had come up with his own version called the Kaizuki or Fire Blade with Kakashi's help. Finally in Wind Release: Great Breakthrough and Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm. He had also learned and mastered the Hiraishin however he had not been able to learn the Rasengan and his father had advised that he search out Jiraya if he could not perform the Jutsu. Naruto had become best friends with Ryugin and had finally mastered the Dragon style Taijutsu from Ryuaruji. He was also a level 6 seal master as any level over 5 was considered master however he was nowhere near the level of his father who was level 10 or his god father Jiraya who is level 8. Despite personal training with Kurama, he only has complete control over 3 tails of chakra and Naruto has not even started to learn how to wield metal sand as he did not have the material to begin practicing. So he took it upon himself that he must learn metal sand so he may become as strong as possible before he became genin. But until he could get the Wolf's Claw, Naruto would have to listen to the lecture on Elemental Affinities for the 4th time already.

**After School**

On the way back to his apartment he stops by Wolf's Claw, the best weapons store in Konoha to see if they had Steel sand. Naruto was going to use iron sand but why not use steel sand because steel is a lot harder than Iron. Naruto had never heard of steel sand but decide to check the weapons store because if they don't have it maybe they could make it. Actually a lot of different weapon stores have iron sand because they put the iron sand into explosives as shrapnel so they would defiantly have Iron sand but the real question was could they make him something so unorthodox. The girl at the counter Naruto have seen at the Academy a few times, Naruto thinks that her name is Tenten.

"Hi! Welcome to Wolf's Claw! Hey aren't you that kid in the Academy...Naruto right?" Tenten says.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you guys have steel sand?" Naruto ask Tenten.

"Do you mean Iron sand?" Tenten asks with a confused look on her face.

"No I mean steel sand like iron sand but made of steel?" I ask with a sheepish look on my face.

"Come with me, I am going to ask my dad" Tenten says and begins to walk to the back of the store. As I walk to the back, I begin to feel hotter and when I get to the room at the end of the hall I know why. Inside the last room is a forge with a man that is maybe 6 feet tall and has a muscular build hammering at a piece of steel.

"Dad!" I have a customer with a question!" Tenten yells at her father so that he can hear over the loud hammering.

"What is Tenten?" The man says as he looks up at Naruto and Tenten.

"This is Naruto and he is wondering if you could make him steel sand." Tenten explains to her father.

"Sure I could. How much do you need?" Tenten's father asks.

"30 Pounds would be great." Naruto asks Tenten's father.

"Okay come back in half an hour" Tenten's father tells Naruto.

"Thank you!" Naruto says and walks out of the store and decides to go to Ichiraku's.

**Half an Hour later**

When he had finished his 15th bowl of ramen, he notices it is time to go back to the Wolf's Claw. When Naruto got there, he looks at the counter to see Tenten with an all-knowing smile on her face.

"You know you are only a year older than me right, Tenten-Chan" Naruto says with an aspirated look on his face.

"Just get to the back" Tenten says with a swing of her arm as she begins to walk to the forge to find her father. They once again go to the forge and Naruto finally gets a chance to see the man. He is 6 foot tall with short brown hair and he is wearing a leather apron while working at the forge to protect him. Naruto sees him dipping the drops of molten steel into the ice cold water to make the grains of sand.

"So that is how you make Steel sand." Naruto says to Tenten's father.

"Yeah, I finally finished the 30 pounds of steel sand for you and I have figured out the technique so if you need more, come back. My name is Kawase by the way kid" Said Tenten's father as he stuck out his fist to fist bump. Honestly Kawase took a liking to the boy; he was kind and polite and was not a demon like most of the villagers believed. Kawase put the final pieces of steel sand into a box and handed it to Naruto.

"I will certainly take you up on that offer Kawase-san" Naruto says and bumps fist with the blacksmith.

"But Naruto how are you going to get it home because that's thirty pounds and your half a mile down the road?" Tenten asks when she sees Naruto pick up the box.

"Like this" Naruto says as he focuses on moving the steel and suddenly the grains of steel stop to flow out of the box. Naruto begins to get the feel of the sand and realizes that he doesn't even need to use chakra to get the steel to move. So Naruto begins to make a gourd out of the steel sand and makes a harness out of the steel. He connects the gourd to the harness and hung the gourd horizontally across the small of his back. It was 2 feet long and about 1 foot wide and had the Kanji for "Steel" on the Side. As Naruto moves around, he feels the weight of the gourd and despite the fact the gourd was 30 pounds, it felt like the gourd was only 10. It is like it listens to my every whim and is trying to not burden me SO COOL! When Naruto looks up at Tenten and Kawase he sees the shocked looked on their face.

"What?" Naruto asks when he sees their faces.

"Is that a Kekkai Genkai? How did you get it? No one is Konoha has a Magnet release Kekkai Genkai?" Tenten asks at a blistering pace as she questions Naruto.

"It's a secret" Naruto says as he scratches the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Fine but don't forget you are always welcome at the Wolf's Claw!" Kawase says as He and his daughter wave goodbye to the blonde as he starts to leave.

**5 Minutes later**

Naruto starts to walk to Hokage Tower to talk to the old man and when he finally gets to the Hokage's door, he is stopped by a familiar anbu.

"Good afternoon, Inu (dog)" Naruto says to the only anbu he knew that had silver gravity defying hair.

"Hello Naruto, what's in the gourd" Inu asks Naruto.

"I have to talk to Jiji about it first but I'll tell you right now when I show you what's in it, your eyes will bulge out of your mask." Naruto says with a huge grin on his face.

"Fine" Inu says to Naruto and Shunshins away so that Naruto can enter the Hokage's Office. When Naruto enters, he sees that the Hokage did not notice him because he was too engrossed into the little orange book.

"GOOD AFTERNOON JIJI!" Naruto yells startling the perverted Hokage and causing him to rush to put away the book before Naruto could notice.

"So how was the Academy today Naruto?"The Hokage quickly recovers although he still had a blushed face from embarrassment.

"Good" Naruto responds with a grin on his face upon seeing the flustered look on the face of his grandfather in everything but blood.

"Naruto, why do you have a giant gourd made of steel strapped onto your back?" The Hokage asks when he finally notices the giant steel weapon that is stretched across Naruto's back.

"This is my new weapon" Naruto says and reaches his hand back near the mouth of the gourd. When he pulls out the steel from his gourd, he commands that it to turn into a tanto into hand. The metal clumped together into the image in his mind and he notices that the blade had a sharpened edge like a real blade.

"IS THAT MAGNET RELEASE! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT KEKKAI GENKAI?" The Sandaime Hokage yelled and stood up in the process knocking over his chair.

"Yes and I received it from Kurama, The Kyubi no Yoko." Naruto says.

"Can the Kekkai Genkai be transferred?" Hiruzen asks Naruto.

"Yes Kit, the Kekkai Genkai can be transferred through birth." Kurama tells Naruto in their mental link.

"Yes according to Kurama, the Kekkai Genkai genetically" Naruto tells the elderly Hokage.

"That means that when you turn Chunin, you will be signed up for the CRA (Clan Restoration Act) because you are the last of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan and also the only one in the village that has Magnet release.

"Oh great! I'm suddenly a breeding factory!" Naruto says with a throw of his arms in the air.

"Kit, most people would be jumping to be able to have their own personal Harem!" Kurama says and Naruto mentally sighed.

"I don't roll that way!" Naruto says to Kurama. Naruto changes the shape of the tanto into a Hiraishin kunai with the seal on the handle also.

"Tomorrow is the day of the graduation exam so be there Naruto!" Hiruzen scolds Naruto because she knows Naruto's habit of not going to class.

"Fine" Naruto says and throws the steel sand made Hiraishin kunai out the window of the Hokage's office and aimed toward the apartment building. Then with a flash of Black, the 11 almost 12 year old boy dressed in black and white disappeared just like his father used to 12 years ago.

**Next day, Day of the Academy Graduation Exam October 8**

"How Troublesome." Shikamaru Nara, one of Naruto's few friends in the Academy. Naruto is one of the few people that can challenge Shikamaru in intellect however in shogi, Naruto almost always loses and because of their similar habits (I.e. falling asleep in class, watching the clouds) the two had become friends.

"I couldn't have said it better brother" Naruto says to Shikamaru. Shikamaru had on his normal outfit that he wore everyday with his pineapple hair with his hands behind his head and he had his feet on the table. Naruto was wearing his normal outfit with the black anbu pants, white shirt with a red swirl, and a black vest with the same design of the Jonin vests with Shinobi sandals. He was also wearing one of his father's last gifts to him, a long Jacket that went down to his ankles. It was in the same design of his father's jacket but was black with white flames and had the Kanji for "Konoha's Black Flash." Although Naruto wanted his Hiraishin to make a yellow flash, His father told him that he must make himself unique and that Naruto must make his own legend that is different from his Father's legend so Naruto changed the color so that it was black therefore matching he color of his gear. Naruto had his gourd across the small of his back and had his head in the palm of his hand as he and Shikamaru waited for the rest of their friends. Today was the day of the Graduation exam and the two lazy geniuses were sitting at the back of the classroom waiting for the rest of their classmates to file in. Hinata Hyuga walks in and sees her two friends in the back of the room and she begins to walk towards them. The rest of their Naruto's friends enter at once and they are Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Ino Yamanaka. Naruto had become friends with all of them during the 6 years that they were in the Academy together.

"What's with the Coat and the Gourd?" Ino asks me.

"Well the coat is something I got that you will learn about in 2 days from now, and the gourd is so I can perform my Kekkai Genkai." Naruto tells the group almost nonchalantly

"KEKKEI GENKAI!" All 6 of his friends yell even Shikamaru looked shocked. All Kekkai Genkais have been documented and well known in the village.

"Yeah, Kekkai Genkai" Naruto says as he wills the sand/ to form a katana in his hand.

"So what is it called?" Kiba asks Naruto with a curious look upon my face.

"Magnet release, It allows me to control steel sand" Naruto says with a grin on his face.

"But what if you run out of Steel sand? It's not like its super common." Ino asks me and Naruto grins happily.

"I placed a partial storage seal so that the gourd is connected to an empty space like in a normal storage seal however the space is not sealed off as in a normal storage seal. Instead inside the gourd is actually the seal making the inside at least 10 times bigger than the outside. Also I put a duplication seal on the sand making the sand constantly double there for continually making new sand." Naruto explains in his seal master mode. His friends all have a confused look on their face as they try to make sense of the advanced Fuinjutsu Naruto placed on his gourd. Naruto starts to play with his sand, turning the sand into kunai and swords with ease while the entire classroom that is now full stares at him.

"Hey dope, how did you do that?" That emo kid named Sasuke asks with an arrogant tone.

"Why should I tell you?" Naruto says as he turns around with a katana in his right hand.

"BECAUSE SASUKE SAYS SO AND HE IS THE LAST UCHIHA WHICH MEANS YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO HIM!" Yells Sasuke's every pink haired present groupie.

"No I don't actually. and if you ever try to bully me or my friends with your status then you will learn how my technique works when it stabs you trough your gut" Naruto says with a smile as he moves the katana from his side to Sasuke's stomach before anyone could even see.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP! ITLS TIM FOR THE TEST!" Iruka-sensei yells UA performing his "Scary Big Face no Jutsu" a Jutsu so unique not even the Hokage had figured out how the chunin does it. Iruka then begins to pass out the papers for the test.

"We will start the exam with the written portion... begin!" Mizuki yells. At that Naruto starts to answer the ten questions.

1 Hour Later

"This is the end of the written portion of the exam so please turn your papers over. WAKE UP NARUTO UZUMAKI AND SHIKAMARU NARA!" Iruka says to the kids but ends up screaming at the sleeping kids that had finished their test in the first 10 minutes and had proceeded to fall asleep.

"I'M AWAKE!" Naruto yells as he wakes up and raises his hands accidentally slapping Shikamaru awake.

"Let us go to the physical portion." Iruka-sensei yells and ushers everyone outside. Outside their are ten human shaped targets and each kid is given 5 kunai and 5 shuriken. Shino goes first and gets a 6/10, Choji goes and get a 5/10. This pattern continues with no one getting a 9/10 or a 10/10 until Sasuke Uchiha goes up, getting cheers from his fan club. He grabs the shuriken and throws getting a bull's-eye on each one getting even more screens from his fan club. Sasuke grabs the kunai and continues to get bull's-eyes until the last one when he was about to throw, he gets distracted when one girl yells, "LET ME YOUR BABIES!" and he releases the kunai too later and it misses the target.

"9/10, next Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka says as Sasuke sits down and Naruto stands up. Naruto picks up the shuriken and kunai, shuriken in his left hand and kunai in his right and proceeds to throw the shuriken and kunai all at once but holds back one kunai. The projectiles fly through the air and all hits bull's-eyes next he throws the kunai 50 feet into the air towards the target (A/N like a Hail Mary throw in foot ball) Iruka was about to call the score 9/10 when the kunai falls towards the ground and hits the target dead center

"10/10, Next is the ninjutsu portion of the exam." Says Iruka and calls everyone up to hind and asks them to perform the 3 basic Academy Jutsu. Almost all of the clan heirs can perform the techniques but a majority of the civilians cannot do the simple Jutsu so they are removed from the room.

"Naruto Uzumaki, please perform the henge no Jutsu please." Asks Mizuki and Naruto turns into a perfect copy of Mizuki.

"Okay now do the Kamawiri no Jutsu" Asks Iruka so Naruto replaces himself with Sasuke making Sasuke fall on his ass in front of Iruka and Naruto sitting in Sasuke's seat then Naruto substitutes himself with Sasuke so that Naruto is back next to Iruka and Mizuki.

"Ok, Finally the bunshin no Jutsu" Asks Iruka. Naruto decides that since he cannot do the Bunshin no Jutsu he would perform the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu so he made the infamous cross hand sign and suddenly there was 10 solid clones.

"10/10" Iruka says a little surprised that Naruto was the only one to get a perfect score therefore making him the Rookie of the Year.

"Okay, that means everyone that remains in the room is now a Genin also The Rookie of the Year is Naruto Uzumaki. Tomorrow report back here at 7:00 in the morning. Dismissed!"Iruka said and smiled as the room burst into cheers and high fives from everyone celebrating or congratulating Naruto for being Rookie of the Year. Except for one person, Sasuke Uchiha was fuming as Naruto Uzumaki stole the title of Rookie of the Year from him. I will get my Revenge! Sasuke thinks to himself as he grabs his forehead protector on the way out of the room. Naruto, happy about his accomplishment grabs a forehead protector with a long black band on it. Naruto then thinks to himself Tommorow, the real adventure begins.

7 am, The next morning October 9

Slowly the kids begin to file into the class room and get to their seats. They begin to talk knowing this will likely be the one of the last times that they would all be together. Iruka walks in without Mizuki acting like nothing happened last night but the Hokage told Naruto that Mizuki had turned traitor and had had Sasuke steal the forbidden scroll of Seals. Mizuki told Sasuke that this was extra credit and with the credit, he would bet Naruto and become Rookie of the Year however Kakashi had chased after Sasuke and managed to subdue Mizuki. And Sasuke was not charged with treason because the civilian council and some of the elders made sure that nothing happened to the spoiled heir of the Uchiha Clan.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Iruka yells and pulls out the roster of the teams

"Okay, Team 1 will contain, (Blah,Blah,Blah)" Iruka says as he goes through teams 1 through 6.

"Team 7 will contain Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha and will be under Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will contain Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga and be under Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation and Team ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi will be under Asuma Sarutobi. That is all. I have taught you for 6 years and I wish that you all will become strong shinobi as you begin your new journey" Iruka says and he closes the scroll. And with that, Jonin Sensei's begin to walk through the door to greet their students. Naruto however sets a mental alarm for 2 hours and prepares to take a nap.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura asks Naruto with her hands on her hips.

"I know Kakashi Hatake personally and he is always at least 2 hours later. So good night and don't bother me." Naruto says and promptly falls asleep.

2 Hours Later

Naruto wakes up to the sounds of an ostrich being raped by a dolphin or what Sakura sounds like. Naruto looks up to see Kakashi there and giving him and eye-smile.

"So let us all introduce ourselves by telling me your name, likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams. I'll start. My name is Kakashi and I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. My hobbies are very fun and my dreams for the future...? You next Pinkie" Kakashi tells us and points at Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like" Says Sakura as she peeks at Sasuke. "I mean the person I like is...my dreams are with...I hate Ino pig"" Sakura finishes. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke all sigh when they see her stop and look at Sasuke for every answer.

"Okay, you next Fishcake" Kakashi says with an eye smile at Naruto, Kakashi had known Naruto since he was 5 and had been calling him the hated Nickname since then.

"Fine Cyclops, My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like to learn new Jutsu and out with my friends, I hate lot of thin arrogant people and people that judge others before they know them. My dream is to surpass my father and become the greatest Hokage ever!" Naruto yells and pumps his fist not the air. Kakashi thinks, _Minato-sensei, He really has grown up strong and might just become even stronger than you._

"Who is your father?" Sakura asks Naruto as even thought that Naruto was an orphan and had no parents."Tomorrow there is going to be an announcement of my heritage it is going to be on my birthday, October A10th." Naruto answers causing even more mystery to Naruto's Heritage.

"Okay enough of that, you're next, Blackie." Kakashi says as he points to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I have a lot of things I dislike and very few things I like. I don't not like the word "Dream" for I have an ambition; it is to kill a "certain" person." The emo avenger tells the rest of the group.

"Well Tomorrow after the Hokage's announcement, It will be the official start of Team 7. We do some survival training to see if you guys are ready to face the cruel shinobi world as genin. So get a good night sleep and don't eat breakfast, you'll throw up." Kakashi says to the three kids in front of him.

**The Next day, October 10 (Naruto's Birthday)**

Naruto wakes up to the sound of the Hokage's bell notifying everyone that there was an important announcement. Naruto was about to complain about having to go all the way to the Hokage tower when he realizes that the announcement was about him, that today the people would finally except him. He puts on his normal outfit and makes sure that the "Konoha no Kuro Senko" Kanji on his back is prominent. He ties the Forehead protector onto his head with pride and forms a Hiraishin kunai out of steel sand. Naruto then throws it toward Hokage Tower and flashes away. He lands behind the podium that the Hokage is about to get on. The Hokage smiles at him and then Hiruzen climbs up the stairs to talk to the populace of Konohagakure no Sato.

"People of Konohagakure, Today one of our own finally has come to age and will now take the seat of clan head." The elderly Hokage says which begins to excite the crowd.

"His Heritage has been kept secret from the civilians and a majority of the shinobi population. His name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki!" At this statement the Crowd grew silent in horror after hearing that the child that they have hurt and harassed his actually the son of their favorite Hokage. They had bullied and attacked the living legacy of the greatest hero Konoha had ever known. At that exact moment to fuel the fire, Naruto threw the Hiraishin Kunai onto the podium and flashes onto the stage with a cocky grin on his face. The villagers suddenly realized how close looked to Minato and hoped that Minato would forgive them in heaven and that Naruto would not make their lives hell.

"He is the child of Minato Namikaze, our Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki and will be clan head of both clans until further notice. Also when he becomes 15 or chunin whichever comes first, he will be signed up for the Clan Restoration Act as Naruto is the only villager in Konoha that has the Magnet Release Kekkai Genkai. I hope you regret your actions. That is all you are dismissed" Hiruzen says as he turns around and walks off the podium leaving the villagers to their thoughts as they walked back to their houses. As Naruto started to go to the training ground, he was swamped by a majority of the teenage female population chasing after him. Naruto pulls out a Hiraishin Kunai made of steel sand and threw the kunai as far as he could towards the Training Ground and suddenly the blonde haired Namikaze was gone in the black flash.

**Hey Guys Knife here! So I decided to do a Marathon upload. I have a poll up so please check out and Vote! Yeah so I should have another chapter within 1 week that will be at least 4,000 words hopefully (Don't quote me on that) but until then, Knife out PEACE! **


	3. Team 7

Konoha's Black Flash Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto

This story is inspired by A Father's Gift by darn2k

Talking-"Troublesome"

Thinking- _Troublesome_

Dates- **November 14**

Summons talking- **Baka!**

Summons thinking- _**Baka!**_

**At the Training Ground 11:00**

"Hey guys! A black cat crossed my path so I had to go the long way around!" Naruto says as he scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

But Sakura wasn't taking any of that BS and yells, "YOU'RE FATHER IS THE FOURTH HOKAGE! AND YOU HAVE A KEKKAI GENKAI!"

"Yeah." Naruto says without explaining or clarifying.

"Okay everyone calm down!" Kakashi says and pulls out a clock and sets an alarm.

"This is set for noon" Kakashi says and places the clock on a post in the training.

He then takes out 2 bells and tied them to his waist and tells the three kids "I have 2 bells and you have to take one of these 2 bells before noon. Those who cannot get a bell…Gets no lunch and will be tied to a stump with no lunch while the other two eats around them. Oh, and one more thing, there are only 2 bells and each one of you needs a bell in order to pass so one of you are going back to the Academy. You can use any Ninja tools you want so come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you are going back to the Academy. So the test starts now!" Kakashi explains and suddenly Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke disappear into the trees. Kakashi gives and eye-smile and sits down and begins to read his ever present orange book.

Sasuke was sitting on a branch watching Kakashi when he felt a presence behind him. He turns around to see Naruto with a serious look on his face.

"Come on we need to find Sakura because something is screwed up about this test." Naruto says and grabs Sasuke on the shoulder. Naruto then flashes both of them to the Hiraishin seal that he had placed on Sakura when she wasn't looking. They appear next to Sakura, startling her.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun! What happened why are you guys here?" Sakura asks with a confused look on her face.

"This test is Bullshit. They can't expect us to take on an Elite-Jonin if we just came out of the Academy and also a genin team is 3 genin and 1 Jonin so why would only 2 of us pass? This means that we will have to work together as a team in order to get the Bells." Naruto explains to his teammates as watches as they slowly nod their heads in understanding.

"So what should we do? Can you make some kind of invulnerable armor from your Kekkai Genkai?" Sakura asks Naruto as she and Sasuke have almost no knowledge about Naruto's Kekkai Genkai.

"No, I can only make weapons and objects I have seen before" Naruto begrudgingly explains to Sakura. Naruto turns towards where Kakashi is sitting then suddenly a light bulb turns on in his head.

"Wait I have an Idea!" Naruto almost yells and turns towards his teammates.

"Okay so this is what we do…" Naruto says and whispers his plan to the rest of his team.

**5 Minutes Later**

Naruto forms a Hiraishin Kunai and flings it at Kakashi and begins to fly through hand seals and high speeds_, Ram → Rat → Bird → Boar → Tiger _and whispers, "Shuriken Shadow clone Jutsu!"and suddenly the one Kunai racing at Kakashi turns into 100 kunai. However Kakashi being an Elite-Jonin was able to dodge the Kunai but he has to close his book. Kakashi looks around to see Sasuke doing the hand signs and hold a hand to his mouth.

"**Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!"** Sasuke yells then blows a fire ball 8 feet by 8 feet wide and flying at Kakashi at high speeds. Kakashi, Distracted by the giant fireball does not notice Naruto sneaking up behind him, marking him with a seal and flashing away. Kakashi uses the Substitution Jutsu to leave only a log on his place and jumps to his left and lands and as soon as he lands, he feels the instability of the ground.

"Sakura NOW!" Naruto yells and Watches as Sakura in one of the trees activates the trap but Kakashi unfortunately disappears with a Shunshin and appears behind Sakura kicks her out of the tree. Kakashi then jumps down back to his spot where he is reading his porn as he waits for team 7 to attack him. Sasuke jumps next to Kakashi and engages him in an intense Taijutsu battle when suddenly Kakashi does a vicious flying roundhouse kick to Sasuke's head but Sasuke somehow dodges the kick. When Kakashi looks Sasuke in the eyes, he notices that the Sharingan had awakened within the boy despite with only one tomoe. As Sasuke distracts Kakashi, Naruto bites hard on his thumb and smears the blood on his summoning tattoo and pours enough Chakra to Summon Ryugin. Ryugin looks the same except he is the same height as Naruto and has a wingspan of 10 feet.

"**Hey Bro! Ya haven't summoned me since we pranked the Hokage with the water balloon bombs! Do you want to do another prank?" **The Silver Dragon asks Naruto and starts laughing reminiscing about the event earning a Grin form the blonde haired ninja.

"That was awesome! But right now I need you to change to your dragon sword mode." Naruto says and holds out his hand.

"**Gotcha Bro! Henge!" **The silver dragon yells and turns into a Black Katana with a silver dragon on the side and on the Tsuba that slides into Naruto's hand. Naruto and Ryugin during their training had learned how the Third Hokage's summon Monkey King Emma could turn into a diamond hard staff so they had attempted the transformation and learned that Ryugin could turn into a sword that when Naruto pumped his chakra into the katana, it turned into Adamantium just like Emma.

"Let's go!" Naruto yells as he slips on the Katana and begins to run towards Kakashi where he is sitting after beating Sasuke. Naruto sliced downwards at Kakashi's head but his Blade was blocked by Kakashi's kunai. Naruto decided to start pushing Chakra into the sword turning the Blade of the sword Blue from his chakra. Naruto then made a Horizontal cut across Kakashi's stomach which Kakashi tried to block with his Kunai but it was cut straight through like hot knife through butter and slices Kakashi's Jonin vest. This gave Naruto the opening to do a Side kick into Kakashi's stomach, sending the Jonin flying into Sakura's uppercut which sent him flying up 20 feet due to the combined force of the 2 hits. Naruto quickly flashed next to Kakashi because of the Seal he placed earlier and cut the string of the bells with his Katana and grabbing them before flashing back to the ground only then did Kakashi notice Sasuke in a tree and making Hand signs

"**Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire**!" Sasuke yells and smashes Kakashi and sends him flying downwards to the ground. Naruto then makes 3 hand signs, _Ram, Snake, and Bird._

"**Magnet Release: Steel Meteorite!"** Naruto yells and Steel sand begins to fly up into the sky and clumps into a ball about 1 foot in diameter. It then falls like a meteor and slams into Kakashi's stomach sending him plummeting to the ground, blood flying from his mouth. There is a crater where Kakashi landed so when Team 7 approaches, they are surprised when their sensei disappears into smoke. They hear the alarm go off and they hear someone start to clap then turn around to see Kakashi with his signature eye-smile.

"Of course Shadow Clone." Naruto says as he face palms for falling for such an obvious trick.

"You guys are the first team that has ever passed my test however Naruto, you have two bells and there are 2 people next to you, so who will you give the last bell to?" Kakashi asks as he gestures to Naruto.

"Both, I'll give them both the bells" Naruto says as he hands a bell to Sasuke and Sakura despite their shocked faces.

"Okay then it's time for lunch for everyone except for Naruto. You two are not allowed to feed him under any condition!" Kakashi says with a little bit of KI. He ties up Naruto to a stump and hands Sakura and Sasuke bentos then disappears with a Shunshin.

"We were so close!" Sakura says as she begins to eat from her bento.

"Hn." Sasuke says in agreement though not as vocal as his pink haired teammate. Naruto nodded in agreement and he was about to voice his opinion but was stopped when he stomach growled from having not eaten breakfast. Naruto is surprised when Sasuke offers him his some of his bento.

"We need you. You plan let us get the bells in the first place and we can't have you handicapped by hunger" Sasuke begrudging explains.

"Sasuke-kun is right" Sakura says as she also offers Naruto her bento.

**BOOM!**

Team 7 is startled when they see a humongous explosion of white smoke and see an irate Kakashi.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY MY RULES!" Kakashi yells at the three frightened kids that were caught red handed at breaking his express instructions.

"We are a team and teammates look out for each other!" Naruto says with enthusiasm.

Kakashi says with a look as he cracks his knuckles, "Okay then you all…" He pauses for dramatic effect, "PASS!" Kakashi yells shocking the three kids in front of him.

"What?" Was Sakura's articulate response.

Kakashi looked Naruto dead in the eyes and says, "This test was to test your teamwork and had you forsaken your teammates to work by yourself, you would have failed. However you worked together and that is why we are now officially Team 7. Tommorow, we begin training as a team" and with that Kakashi Shunshins away. Naruto waves goodbye and Hiraishins away in a black flash, leaving Sakura and Sasuke them wishing that they had their own teleportation techniques as they begin the long walk to Konoha.

**At the Hokage's Office 2 Hours after Test**

Naruto walks into the Hokage's Office to request to move into the Namikaze Compound as he is now the Clan head. The third Hokage, the Professor, the God of Shinobi was sitting on his chair at his desk with a perverted grin on his face as he reads another one of Jiraya's perverted porn novels.

"Ahem!" Naruto coughs into his hand as he attempts to get the old man's attention. The Hokage looks up quickly and attempts to hide his book in the folds of his robe. Naruto is surprised at the speed the elderly man moved at as he had only seen the Hokage move so fast when there was the new platinum edition Icha Icha Paradise at the Konoha book stair last month.

"Yes Naruto, What can I do for you today?" The Hokage says in an attempt cover up his previous actions.

"Jiji, I would like to move into the Namikaze Compound as I am Clan head" Naruto tells the old man in front of him.

"Okay but there is something you must know, the house that you went to is not the Namikaze Compound. That was the house of your father and mother when your mother was in labor. They need a separate house so that they were closer to the hospital than where the real Namikaze Compound is. As it was only a temporary house it was much smaller than the compound and was missing things your father left for you when you grew older." The Hokage explains to the bewildered Naruto who was surprised as he thought that the house where his parents lived with large so that must mean that the Compound is even bigger.

"So 2 questions. Where is the Compound and how do I get in to it?" Naruto asks.

"Go to the Wall of Konoha and there is a gigantic seal on there. If you pump your chakra into the seal, the door will open." The Elderly Hokage explains to Naruto.

"Thanks Jiji!" Naruto says and begins to walk out when he sees someone by the door wielding a…paper shuriken? The "Assailant" is wearing a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol with blue shorts and a blue scarf that is trailing behind him almost 4 feet on the floor.

"Naruto, this is Konohamaru, my grandson and he is out to defeat me for the Hokage title." Hiruzen explains to Naruto receiving a nod of understanding from the blonde hair ninja.

"**That was the saddest attempt to defeat anyone I have ever seen in my life."** Kurama says earning a mental nod in agreement from Naruto.

"Today is the day Old Man!" The kid yells and charges the Hokage who is just sitting there bored but as soon as the kid takes a step, he steps on his scarf and falls on his face.

"You tripped me! I was so close to beating the old man but you messed it up!" The kid yelled at Naruto. Naruto was about to defend himself when Ebisu, a Tokubetsu Jonin ran in to the room and started to tend to Konohamaru as if the kid mortally injured himself tripping over his own scarf.

"You Scoundrel! How dare you trip the Honorable Grandson of the Hokage!" Ebisu yells at Naruto without realizing who Naruto actually is.

"I did nothing to Konohamaru and even if I did, I would not care that he was the Hokage's grandson as in the Shinobi world, no one is not going to hurt you just because you have a title or a fancy status and If you believe that, then you are not worth of being a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. I like to play the status game but I out rank you as a Clan Head and son of a late Hokage so I wouldn't be calling me a Scoundrel!" Naruto scolds the Tokubetsu Jonin. Naruto does not like to throw around his status but some people need to be put into their place. Naruto then decides to make a flashy entrance and Hiraishin away disappearing in a black flash. Ebisu is shocked as he would not have yelled at the boy like that if he knew that the boy was Namikaze-sama but who was even more shocked was Konohamaru as he was shocked that someone beside his family had called him his name and not "Honorable Grandson". Konohamaru vowed to himself that he would find that man again and ask him for training so that he could be teleport like that so he could be strong and beat his Grandfather

**Wall of Konoha Ten Minutes later**

Naruto is at the seal of the Namikaze compound just where the Hokage said it was. Naruto places his hand in the center of the gigantic seal which was at least 8 feet by 8 feet and pumps chakra through his hand and into the seal. Naruto was expecting a huge explosion but was surprised when suddenly the seal in front of him turns into a doorway with a dragon on the front which makes sense as the symbol of the Namikaze Clan is the dragon. Naruto opens the door and walks into the compound. The compound was large about the size of the Uchiha compound with except with a 40 foot tower in the center. Naruto begins to walk closer and notices 5 training grounds behind the compound. Naruto walks through the door and finds that there are almost 10 rooms but his favorite part was the tower. At the base of the tower was a seal just like the one outside so when Naruto opens the seal, there is a stair case leading to the top. Naruto counts as he walks up the stairs 3 floors, on the first floor is the office of the clan head and Naruto could see that his father spent a lot of time here, on the second floor was the master bedroom. On the third floor is the library. The Library was a humongous room at least 20 feet tall and 70 feet wide which should not be possible as the tower is probably 20 feet in diameter filled to the ceiling with scrolls there was scrolls on sealing and Jutsu and all sorts of things. There are scrolls on seemingly every topic as Naruto steps on one of the ladders in order to reach for a book that catches his eye in the section labeled "Kekkai Genkai" about Magnet release and a section called "Weapons" which Naruto decides that he must research as his Magnet release is only limited to Weapons he had seen before. Naruto then decides that he must show his teammates the library to train but first he flashes back to his old apartment so that he could get his stuff to move into his new home. But not before noticing a large seal on a wall in the Library.

The Next Day at the Training Ground

Naruto walks into the training ground to find the rest of his team there already including Kakashi.

"Where were you? Kakashi is usually the only one that is 3 hours late." Sakura interrogates.

"I was moving my stuff from my old apartment to my new house which by the way I would like to ask Kakashi if we could begin training there because I have a library that will be useful to us and a 5 training grounds for us to use" Naruto says as he directs the question to the one eyed man.

"If the new house you are talking about is actually the Namikaze Compound then sure Fishcake." Kakashi says as he gets up and begins to walk toward the Namikaze Compound as if he knew where it is.

"Hey Cyclops! You know where the Compound is?" Naruto questions and he, Sakura and Sasuke follow Kakashi towards the wall of Konoha.

"Yeah and my Chakra is recognized at the Doorway seal by the way, you should input Sasuke's and Sakura's Chakra signatures into the door seals so that they can get through the door" Kakashi says and Naruto nods to make a mental note to do so.

"How do you know so much about the Namikaze Compound?" Sakura questions Kakashi.

"Because my sensei used to bring me and my teammates to train" Kakashi says without missing a step as he continues to walk through the streets of Konoha.

"Wait that means that…" Sasuke says as he starts to put the pieces together.

"Your sensei is…" Sakura continues the thought.

"MY FATHER?" Naruto finishes the collective thought of the group.

"Yep." Kakashi says as he stands in front of the Namikaze door seal as none of the others realized that they were there when they had talking and thinking what this new information implies.

"So if you guys are done day dreaming we are here." Kakashi says as he once again gestures to the door.

"Okay I need everyone to place your hands on the seal and pump chakra into the seal and the door will recognize that I am vouching for you and you will be allowed in to the Compound whenever you want." Naruto explains the function of the door and as soon as he says it, the door opens and team 7 walks in the Namikaze Compound, their new training ground.

1 Month Later

1 month has pasted since team 7 had begun training at the Namikaze Compound and they have blossomed under Kakashi's tutelage. They had begun to spend a lot of time at the compound training as they could finish any D-ranked mission in under half an hour because of Naruto's shadow clones. Each of them had begun to study different things inside the Library and practice at the training grounds. Sasuke had been searching through the ninjutsu portion of the Library and had been wondering what his second affinity was so Naruto found a piece of Chakra paper in his Father's office which Naruto had now claimed for himself. When Sasuke had pushed chakra into the paper, it had crumpled tightly into a ball then burst into flames which mean he has a high fire and lightning affinity. Kakashi was happy as Sasuke had the same affinity as him and had taught Sasuke the Chidori, a technique that is only effective if one has the Sharingan so Sasuke mastered the technique quickly. Team 7 had been surprised to learn that Sasuke also had a natural gift for shape transformation and had created 3 moves based off the Chidori including the Chidori Spear, Chidori Senbon and Chidori Stream and had begun to unravel the secrets of the Lightning Release Armor that the Fourth Raikage had become Infamous for. Sakura was the one however who in proved the most as she felt her lack of ability to help during the fight against Kakashi was eye opening. After Kakashi had taught them the Tree-climbing exercise, they had discovered that Sakura had near perfect chakra control so Naruto had found her 2 books written by Tsunade, one about Medical Ninjutsu and the other about using Chakra-enhanced strength. Naruto after learning that Kakashi was his father's student had asked the one eyed man if he could help him with his Rasengan and Kaizuki. Kakashi demonstrated the three steps of the Rasengan and although it took him 2 weeks, Naruto after restudying his father's notes mastered the Rasengan to the degree that his normal size Rasengan was the same size as his father's in which it was the size of a soccer ball. Also during the month, Naruto had been studying different weapons throughout history and inside Konoha because he could only create weapons he had seen before or had created in vivid detail. And to bypass this limitation so he read up on weapons and armor had made his arsenal quite larger including weapons like Kubikuribocho and Guy's Nunchuku and Asuma's Trench Knives. Naruto had also researched pass Magnet release users and had learn techniques by modifying their material to his like Steel sand Drizzle and Steel sand burial. But what Naruto really wanted to learn about was the seal on the wall and he decides the best time is now.

"I'll be right back I want to go check something out!" Naruto tells his team and walks to the opposite side of the Library to where the team is. When Naruto gets to the seal, he places his hand and pumps chakra into the seal so that it releases. However Naruto is surprised when the wall where the seal is disappears and in its place is a dark staircase with torches lighting the way.

"Cool" is the only thing Naruto can say as he starts to walk down the stair case. 20 steps down was a doorway with a large dragon on it with a kanji for seal. Naruto bites down on his thumb and smears bloods across the Kanji and watches as the door opens revealing the Namikaze Vault. Inside are gold and jewels but what catches Naruto's eye is a bookshelf full of scrolls, it is made of honey comb like compartments with three scrolls per compartment and has a Kanji under the compartment telling you what is in there. Inside one compartment called "Summon" was 2 scrolls and looked as if one was taken. _This is where the dragon summoning Scroll was from then what are these two other scrolls they must be powerful if they are in the same area as the dragon scroll_. Naruto pulls out the other scrolls and read the Kanji for Phoenix and the Kanji for Griffin. I think I will bring these upstairs and read the rest of the scrolls for later. Naruto decides as he begins to walk up stairs.

Upstairs in the Library

"Hey Naruto what were you doing?" Sasuke asks Naruto. Naruto smiles as he remembers how just one month ago, Sasuke was a douche and Sakura was a hopeless fan girl but they and he had grown together as a team and that was why he had decided to give him the matching scrolls to his.

"I found my family vault and these scrolls inside and I think you guys should have them. This is the Phoenix summoning scroll" Naruto says as he hands the summoning scroll to Sasuke. "And this is the Griffin summoning scroll" Naruto says as he hands Sakura the other scroll. Sasuke and Sakura are shocked by the generosity as these are 2 of the most powerful summoning scrolls in the world that were thought to be lost but not wanting to pass up the opportunity, they open up the scrolls and signed their names in blood. As soon as they do, Sasuke and Sakura both shimmer and Sakura faints as Sasuke falls to one knee. Naruto and Kakashi rush over to check if they are okay.

"What happened?" Naruto asks Sasuke as he helped him onto a chair as Kakashi helped Sakura onto a chair.

"When I signed the scroll, I was transported to Katsubasa Peak and met the lord of the Phoenixes, Hikokuo and I trained and became partners with his son, Entei and trained there for what felt like a month, how long was I gone?" Sasuke asks after he explained what happened.

"You didn't leave; you just shimmered and then fell to one knee." Naruto responds as Sasuke feels a tattoo burns into his left forearm exactly where Naruto's tattoo is.

"That's a summoning tattoo, you rub a little blood on it and pump chakra into the tattoo and you can summon an animal" Naruto says as he summons Ryugin to demonstrate. Sasuke wipes some blood and summons a Phoenix the same height as Ryugin with red flames around his body.

"Hey Entei! Long time no see!" Ryugin says as he begins to engage the Phoenix in conversation.

"Hello Ryugin-san, you are right. It has been a long time since we have seen each other." Entei responds to Ryugin as both continue to speak while missing their partners' confused looks.

"YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?" Naruto and Sasuke yell in unison.

"Of course Sasuke-san, the Dragons, Phoenixes and Griffins all know each other." Entei explains. Naruto was about to respond when he hears a "ahem" and turns around to see Sakura with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

"Looks like Sasuke-san is in trouble with his girlfriend." Entei says which earns him a smack to the back of his head from Sasuke who could touch him because he was immune to Entei's flame.

"I'm mad that neither of you had the decency to come and check on me and left Kakashi to do it!" Sakura scolds the two boys.

"Save us the damsel in distress routine as you are neither in distress nor a damsel" Naruto says which earns a snicker from Sasuke and Ryugin and an angry Sakura preformed the hand signs for the summoning Jutsu as the griffins did not give her a tattoo. A griffin the size of Ryugin and Entei appears in a cloud of smoke.

"Kisaki-chan, Castrate them" Sakura says with a sadistic smile as she climbs on the back of summon while her griffin, Kisaki sharpens her claws into almost daggers and starts to walk toward Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke look at each other and form a quick plan. Sasuke jumps forward while Naruto starts weaving hand signs.

"Henge!" Sasuke yells and Entei transforms into a spear and gets in front of Naruto, protecting him until he finishes his hand signs.

"Magnet release: Steel sand dome!" Naruto yells and blocks Sakura and Kisaki from wounding them.

Naruto then forms 3 more signs quickly and yells, "Magnet release: Steel Nimbus Cloud!" 2 Nimbus clouds form and Naruto and Sasuke quickly jump onto them and fly away from a pissed off Sakura n a very comical manner despite the sophisticated Jutsu and weapons.

**Next week at the Namikaze Compound**

Naruto wakes up to see Kakashi standing at the base of his bed.

"AHHHHH!" Naruto yells as he starts backing up against his head board.

"Time for us to go to Hokage Tower to get our mission" Kakashi says as he disappears in a Shunshin. Naruto quickly gets dress and flashes to the Marker he had made in the Hokage's office

**In the Hokage's Office**

When Naruto flashes in, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi are already there and in front of the Hokage.

"Okay in D-rank missions today we have weeding Nakamari-san's garden, catching Tora the cat…"The Hokage began but never finished because Naruto fell to his knees.

"PLEASE JIJI LET US HAVE A C-RANK! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CHILD LABOR!" Naruto yells while Sakura and Sasuke nod in agreement. The Hokage looks at Kakashi and Kakashi gives him a nod.

"Okay you guys get a C-rank mission. You are to escort Tazuna-san to the land of waves. Dismissed" The Hokage says as he gestures to the door and in comes a drunken man in his 50's.

"Who are these three brats? I ordered Ninjas!" The man says while slurring his words. Naruto thinks to himself, _This is going to be a long mission._

**Hey guys Knife here! So I got this Chapter out early and I should have another one out within the week. BTW I had a poll up for what are the pairings and the results are Hinata, Kurenai, Fem-Haku, Temari and Mei. All the girls that are way older than Naruto will be Teenagers. So until the next chapter, Knife out PEACE!**


	4. The Life of a True Ninja, One of Danger

Konoha's Black Flash Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto

This story is inspired by A Father's Gift by darn2k

Talking-"Troublesome"

Thinking- _Troublesome_

Dates- **November 14**

Summons talking- **Baka!**

Summons thinking- _**Baka!**_

**A/N: after much controversy and many personal messages from you guys, I have decided that this story will no longer be a harem and I will be re opening the poll for the pairing. So Vote for the pairing! Knife out!**

**On the Road to Land of Waves**

It was a beautiful sunny day and 5 people walked the road to Wave from Konoha. These 5 people are Team 7 and their client, Tazuna. They were surrounding him in a diamond formation with Naruto in front, Sasuke to the left and Sakura to the right with Kakashi in the back. They walked in silence until Naruto made a loud sneeze that seemed to vibrate throughout the countryside.

"Boy that was the loudest sneeze that I have heard in my many years." Tazuna tells Naruto which earns him a shrug.

Sakura decides to ask Tazuna a question,"Tazuna-san, you come from the land of Waves?"

"Yeah, What about it?" Was Tazuna's response.

"Just wondering" Sakura says then turns to Kakashi and asks, "Kakashi-sensei, are there any ninjas in the land of waves?"

"No, not in wave country and besides this is a C-rank mission which means only thugs and bandits, no thugs." Kakashi explains.

"Okay." Sakura says as she turns around and continues to walk pass by a puddle but she visibly tensed when she heard someone say, "One down." Sakura turns around to see Kakashi with a chain wrapped around him by two men and suddenly torn to shred by the two ninja. They were the Demon Brothers Gozu and Meizu. They looked very similar but Gozu had one horn on his Forehead protector and a cape while Meizu had 2 horns and had shaggier hair. Naruto and Sasuke look at each other and then at Sakura and they all move out into their formations. Naruto begin to weave hand signs and Sakura moves to protect Tazuna. Naruto finishes his hand signs and yells out, "Magnet release: Steel Sand Senbon!" Steel sand comes out of Naruto's gourd and forms hundreds of senbon that fly toward Gozu and Meizu causing them to have to back flip out of the way in order to dodge the incoming senbon. Sasuke then throws a kunai right at the chain, sticking it to a wall making Gozu and Meizu have to detach themselves from the room. Gozu Shunshins and attempts to stab Tazuna in the head but Sakura blocks his arm and punches Gozu right in the gut with her Chakra-enhanced strength.

Naruto does 2 hand signs and yells, "Magnet Release: Steel Manacles!" 2 pairs of manacles come out of Naruto's gourd and wraps around Gozu hands and feet with Gozu out, Naruto looks over and sees Sasuke in a vicious taijutsu fight against Meizu. Naruto watches as Meizu does a sweep kick but Sasuke jumps up and does a flying spinning back kick to Meizu face sending him flying into a tree. Naruto then orders his sand to wrap Meizu to the tree. Team 7 and Tazuna turn around to see Kakashi giving them an eye smile and clapping.

"You're alive but we saw you get ripped to pieces!" Sakura yells but when she looks at "Kakashi" she sees a log that Kakashi substituted himself with.

"Nice Job team, you guys had each others' back and hatched a perfect plan." Kakashi praises with an eye smile but that smile goes away when he turns to look at Tazuna.

"These are chunin level ninjas from mist so Tazuna-san, can you tell me why NINJAS are trying to kill you? Because if you cannot then we will have to go back to Konoha as ninja are B-rank and up." Kakashi tells Tazuna with a glare with so much Killer intent that Tazuna almost pissed himself.

"I'm sorry I deceived you but my country is very poor and our village could only scrap enough for a C-ranked mission. I am a bridge builder who's currently building a bridge from Wave to the rest of the elemental nation. But this idea is under huge opposition by a man called Gato as he holds a stranglehold around on the economy of Wave by controlling the shipping industry.

Gato is an evil man, who has a stranglehold on the economy of Wave by controlling the shipping industry and raising costs for those trying to move products. He makes life hell for anyone in wave because of it. Please, I beg of you, please help me, because without that bridge, things will only get worst" Tazuna falls to his knees and begs Kakashi.

Before Kakashi could stop him, Naruto spoke with high conviction when he said, "Don't worry Old Man, we'll continue the mission. We'll kick Gato's ass, save your country, and look awesome while doing it or my name's not Naruto." Kakashi looks over at Sakura and Sasuke and they both give him a nod.

"Okay then we will continue on but we expect full payment for whatever kind of mission this ends up as once your country gets the necessary funds." Kakashi says and begins to continue the walk to Wave.

**Several Hours Later**

Team 7 and Tazuna had finally hit the home stretch of their journey. After crossing a huge body of water and Tazuna's slightly built bridge, they were nearing Tazuna's house. However, Naruto sensed a presence to the left and immediately flung a kunai into the direction of the presence Kakashi, who had felt the same thing, went to investigate. Upon noticing a snow rabbit, Sakura hounded Naruto for almost killing the cutest rabbit ever. Naruto immediately fell into depression from Sakura's scolding. While that was going on, Kakashi had finally realized that this bunny had been used for a Substitution technique and was on high alert.

"Get Down!" said Kakashi as Naruto pushed Sakura down, Sasuke grabbed Tazuna and brought him to the ground. Had Team 7 been there a second later, they would have been decapitated by a large Zanbato that continued into a tree. A man Shunshins next to the sword and leans on the handle while looking at the Team and Tazuna. This man was tall and had a muscular frame with pale skin. He had short, spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. The lower half of his face was covered in bandages like a mask. He wore his forehead protector sideways around his head. He was shirtless with only a belt around his chest that held his sword on his back. He also was wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure (Hidden Mist Village) and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers. Naruto realizes who he was the man was, Zabuza Momochi.

"No wonder the Demon Brothers did not succeed, they were against Kakashi of the Sharingan" Zabuza says to the Team. Sasuke thinks,_ Kakashi of the Sharingan? Does that mean…_

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist.What do you want?" Kakashi asks with an apathetic tone.

"Just the old man's head and if you give it to me, then I won't have to kill you" Zabuza says with an equally apathetic

"Then you know what happens next. Team; protect Tazuna with your lives. Don't try to join this fight if you don't have to, He's a Jonin just like me." Kakashi says as he lifts his headband off of his eyes, revealing a three tomoe Sharingan. The Team did as instructed with Naruto in front with his hand on his gourd, Sasuke to the right with Entei in Weapon form and Sakura with her gloves on which meant that she was using her Chakra enhanced strength.

"Oh the Sharingan so soon, I'm honored. Let's begin, Kirigakure no Jutsu" Zabuza says while making a ram sign causing a heavy fog of mist covers everything. The mist was so thick that Naruto could not see Kakashi who was only a few feet in front of him.

"Eight Choices; Liver, Lungs, Spine, Jugular Vein, Carotid Artery, Brain, Kidneys or Heart. Which do you want to die from?" Zabuza says to Team 7 while washing a large amount of KI around them causing Tazuna to almost crap himself.

"Don't worry Team, I'll protect you with my life" Kakashi says as he makes a ram seal and pulses out blue chakra which clears the area of mist for about 15 feet.

"I wouldn't count on it."Zabuza says in the middle of their formation and was about to decapitate the entire group but stopped with a shocked look on his face when Naruto cut a diagonal cut across his chest with his own Kubikiribocho.

"Is that Kubikiribocho" Were Zabuza last words before he turns into water. _Mizu Bunshin! _Thought Kakashi and Naruto at the same time. Zabuza then proceeded to cut Kakashi in half with a look of glee on his face but that went away quickly when he saw Kakashi turn into water.

"Its over." said Kakashi as he was poised to slit Zabuza's throat with a kunai if he moved. Kakashi wasn't prepared for another Zabuza to appear behind him and the one in front of him to dissolve into water.

I'm not that easy to take down." said Zabuza as he swung to cleave Kakashi in half. Kakashi ducked the swing and put his hands up to block the follow up kick from Zabuza that sent him sailing into the water. Zabuza smirked when he realized Kakashi was staying in the water and performed a Shunshin to appear above him. _This water is so heavy. Oh no_! Thought Kakashi urgently but it was too late. Zabuza had already completed the hands seals for his Jutsu and Kakashi found himself trapped in a sphere of water.

"Water Style: Water Prison Technique" said Zabuza, creating a dome of water that immobilized Kakashi completely. Zabuza then created another water clone as he looked at the remaining people.

"Kakashi, I'm going to allow you to watch me kill your students and client, before I kill you." stated Zabuza as his clone stalked toward the genin slowly.

"Run! Get out of here. Leave me, protect the client." said Kakashi before he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Why should we run?" said Naruto as he prepared to fight. "First of all, the first thing you taught was to never abandon your comrades. I don't want to be worst than scum. And secondly, if we ran, what's to say a Jonin wouldn't find us, so we'd have to deal with him anyway. So Why not fight him now. Sakura stay with Tazuna. Sasuke you ready to do this?" said Naruto as Sasuke activated his Sharingan and was spinning Entei through his fingers, signaling he was ready.

"Let's do this!" Naruto yells and throws a Hiraishin Kunai at Zabuza and does the seals for the Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu causing the one Hiraishin Kunai to turn into 150 Hiraishins Kunai which land around Zabuza. Naruto flashes next to Zabuza and engages him in a Kenjutsu fight with them both wielding a Kubikiribocho and although Naruto is a good swordsman, he is no match to a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Naruto slices down at Zabuza's head but his sword was blocked by Zabuza's blade. Naruto slices across Zabuza's chest and manages make a shallow cut. Zabuza becomes enraged and cuts two large diagonal cuts that make a giant X across Naruto's chest and then does a flying roundhouse kick to Naruto's face sending him flying near Sasuke.

"**Kit! Are you okay?" **Asks Kurama as he begins to heal Naruto's wounds.

"Hey Kurama long time no see." Naruto mentally says to the fox.

"**Yeah I was Hibernating, It takes about a month" **Kurama explains to Naruto.

"Hey Kurama, let the cuts scar. I want a reminder of my arrogance after all; I did just think that I could beat a Jonin level Swordsman in a swords fight. I think sometimes that I am a super strong and have a million skills but I am only a Genin." Naruto tells Kurama.

"**Whatever you say, Kit. See you soon." **Kurama says as he cuts off the mental link.

"You okay?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah, Zeta" Naruto says to Sasuke, telling him to initiate the 6th plan out of the 24 that they had previous devised. Sasuke nods back flips away while Naruto does a few hand signs and pulls lots of sand from his gourd.

"Magnet Release: Steel dragon Jutsu" Naruto yells and the sand that came out his gourd forms a giant dragon head and charged at Zabuza at charges at the Jonin. Zabuza lifts Kubikiribocho and slices straight through the dragon and when he looks he sees the blonde brat was gone and the blacked hair kid was wielding a Demon Wind Shuriken. Sasuke held the Shuriken in his hand and fully opened it and jumped into the air and flung the shuriken at Zabuza. Zabuza's clone noticed it wasn't flying at him but at the real Zabuza with his hand in the Water Prison. Zabuza caught the Shuriken with ease and gave a small chuckle but that chuckle stopped when he notices a second one flying at him. He manages to dodge the second one in an impressive display of agility but what he did not see coming was the Demon Wind Shuriken turn into Naruto who swung Kubikiribocho at Zabuza, making him have to move his arm or lose it. He moved his hand out of the Water Prison causing it to open. Naruto had transformed into the second shuriken and was standing on the water when Zabuza looked at him with a murderous glare. As he was about to fire the Demon Wind Shuriken in his hand, he was stopped by a serious looking Kakashi.

"Nice Job Naruto and Sasuke. That was an ingenious plan and I couldn't be prouder." Kakashi praises the two boys while still holding his glare with Zabuza.

"Heh, I got distracted and let go of my Jutsu, big deal." Zabuza says as he tries to downplay being outwitted by the two Genin.

"Don't flatter yourself; you were forced to drop it." Kakashi says as he batted away the shuriken in Zabuza's hand. Zabuza jumped away from Kakashi, who mirrored him, and went through a plethora of hand seals that Kakashi was executing at the same time and speed of him. They even shouted Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Technique at the same time as two huge water dragons appeared and cancelled each other out when they clashed. How did that happen, the Sharingan allows the user to copy and recreate what the other is doing but we definitely finished at the same time. _What's going on?_ thought Zabuza as he went through a few hand seals for another Jutsu but stopped when he noticed himself standing behind Kakashi. _What the hell?_ Thought Zabuza when he saw Kakashi go through hand seals for the Jutsu he was about to use.

"Water Style: Great Waterfall Technique" Kakashi says as a huge torrent of water crashed into Zabuza and sent him careening into a tree. As soon as he hit the tree, he was pinned by the arms and legs to the tree by four kunai from Kakashi"

"How are you doing that, can you-" Zabuza says before Kakashi interrupted him.

"See the future. Yes and your future is death." Kakashi says as he walked over to Zabuza to finish the job but two senbon needles struck Zabuza before Kakashi could get to him.

"You were right." came the voice of a hunter-nin that suddenly appeared. "He is dead and I thank you for weakening my target as I've been chasing him for a long time." the hunter-nin grabs Zabuza's arm and prepared a Shunshin.

"Allow me to dispose of this body elsewhere so your genin don't have to watch." finishes the hunter as he disappeared in a swirl of mist

"Well anyway" said Kakashi back to his bored, uninterested tone as if he just didn't have a fight to the death just now. He covered his left eye back up and said, "Tazuna, we're almost to your house right?" after a nod from Tazuna, Kakashi eye smiled and finished with, "Great. Naruto, you're on carrying duty" Naruto looked confused at first until he saw his sensei collapse. Sakura ran over and performed a diagnostic Jutsu. She determined that he was only experiencing chakra exhaustion and that he'd be fine in a couple days. With that, Naruto picked up Kakashi piggy back style and they continued on their way to Tazuna's house.

Eventually, right before they made it, Naruto voiced his concerns"Zabuza's still alive."

**Later at Tazuna's House**

Team 7 was exhausted from the day that they had. Tazuna's house was occupied by him, his beautiful daughter, Tsunami, and his young grandson, Inari. His home was very warm and inviting as they all rested for the night after their long day of travelling and fighting. The following morning, Kakashi was stuck at home to recover from his chakra exhaustion. Upon awaking, Kakashi confirmed Naruto's concerns of Zabuza being alive. Though Kakashi assured Naruto it would take Zabuza at least a week to recover from his injuries given during their fight. So for the day, the rest of Team 7 followed Tazuna to the bridge to protect him. It was an uneventful day until that night back at Tazuna's house during dinner.

"You're all going to die you know." said Tazuna's grandson, Inari, in a matter of fact tone. That comment had come out of nowhere and everyone in the room was surprised by his sudden announcement.

Naruto was the first to respond, "No, we're not. I'm too awesome to die before becoming Hokage and so is my team." said Naruto as he waited for Inari's rebuttal.

"Gato's going to murder you all for trying to stop him, just like...Kaiza" said Inari as he sniffed a little bit in remembrance of Kaiza.

"No. I doubt it very seriously. We'll protect your grandfather with our lives. Just you watch kid." said Naruto with a smile, which also got a smile from Tazuna.

"Stop smiling. You don't know what pain is. You don't know suffering. You've probably lived a cozy life in that ninja village of yours." said Inari as he stepped back slightly at Naruto's stern look.

"Listen here, so what your life is bad right now, get over it. People have had it worst. You still have a mother and grandfather who love and take care of you. A warm house to live in and a meal every night. You have no clue what it's like to suffer. I know a guy who lost his whole family in one night to his older brother, whom he admired. He was only six at the time. There's also a guy who was hated by his entire village for something out of his control. Where his existence was ignored since being born. But you know what, they didn't mope all day long. They got up and did something about it, so they can move forward in their lives." said Naruto as he looked at Inari.

Naruto then put his utensils down as he stood up from the table."Sensei, I need to blow off some steam, I'll be in the forest." said Naruto as he headed outside.

"Was Naruto talking about Sasuke-kun and himself sensei? He always seemed so happy, how could he have had a terrible life like that?" asked Sakura, oblivious to the fact that her own mother had been apart of it when she used to take her away from play time when Naruto came by.

"Indeed he was Sakura. Naruto had a pretty rough life until the Hokage personally stepped in. He's done so much to gain the village's love but it's hard to change people's viewpoints. Naruto can change a person's viewpoint easily, but people are a different story. Maybe one day he won't be hated for something out of his control. Though it has gotten better in recent years." said Kakashi as he wanted his genin to wonder what it was.

_What could Naruto be hated for?_ Thought Sasuke as before he remembered to ask Kakashi about his Sharingan.

**Hey guys Knife here! So this is Chapter 4 and before I continue with the story, I need you to vote on the poll for the pairing as that will decide what happens next, so the sooner you vote, the sooner the chapter come out. Oh and for all the flamers out there, get a life first of all and second, if you don't like something about this story then don't read. Okay guys see you soon. Knife out PEACE!**


End file.
